


Introverted - Sebastian x Reader

by Remscorn_er



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remscorn_er/pseuds/Remscorn_er
Summary: After years of lost memories, Y/n had started remembering her childhood in Pelican town after a traumatic event causing Amnesia.She reunites with her childhood friends, one of them being more than a just a friend...
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Wattpad you might or might've not already read this but if you have I encourage you to reread!! This is a rewrite of Introverted because the first one was old and literally my first fanfic ever so it was really bad..
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, enjoy!  
> -Remy

**Information:**

_Some things in this have changed if you've read it on Wattpad, so the ages will change, also we all know their birthdays so I won't put in for the characters in SDV._

Y/n

Age: 22

Birthday: Summer 28 (Explained later on in the story)

Sebastian, Sam & Alex

Age: 24

  
Haley

Age: 21

Abby

Age: 22

Maru

Age: 19

Shane

Age:28

_  
This story contains more Stardew valley logic than Real life logic so bare with the short months and how fast time goes by._


	2. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finds the letter to the farm just as memories started to get a little more clear to her.

**Winter 27 // Y/n's POV //**

My muscles ached, spending my entire day just sitting in a desk chair typing wasn't so great for my posture.

There was a genuine pain most wouldn't be able to notice when staring at a bright screen endlessly till night.

I hate this job, but it was the only thing keeping a roof over my head.

Can't say the food was bad but it was definitely frowned upon...

Instant ramen wasn't so healthy to have every day was it..? At least I drank what seemed to be gallons of water to wash it all down.

Somehow the hope I had for the world as a kid, faded when taking the opportunity for a job at Joja.

Man was I an outgoing kid before...

At least I think so..

I hardly remember what it was like back then.

A sudden wet, cold feeling stung on the back of my neck.

I yelped as it sent shivers down my spine causing me to sit up from the accidental slouch I had been sitting in for about three hours already.

It was only the start of the day and it was already hard to keep awake.

"Y/n, Are you okay?"

Turning around, I met eyes with Gracie.

She's been one of my best friends for what felt like forever.

Though it was a bit irritating when she'd surprise me like this... she giggled at my sudden increase in volume and I sighed and spun around in my chair seeing her resting her head on her arms as she stood over my cubicle with a soda in her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired"

Actually more than 'just a little' but worrying Grace was never my goal in life.

"Not much sleep huh?" She pouted.

"Nah, stayed up too late" I gave out a small laugh, not wanting to reveal my marathon on anime in which was left unfinished.

"Wanna go get some lunch with me?" She offered with a tilt of her head, thank god she asked...

"Yeah.." I sighed, letting my muscles take a break when finally sitting back _in_ the desk chair.

Grace smiled with the softest expression anyone has ever seen, though I never wanted to worry her...

I just know she's always worried for me..even when I tell her it's fine.

After a minute of rest, we got up completely, stretching ourselves from the aching.

Grabbing my phone, keys, and wallet, stuffing them into my backpack, Grace gave me a weird look.

"Have you ever thought of trying out purses instead of backpacks?"

"Nope, backpacks are what I've worn since I was a kid and it'll stay that way"

She shot me another confused look.

"Why?"

"I at least wanna keep one part of my youth" 

And also because they were just more comfortable than having a strap on one side of your arm...

She nodded and looked forward to the cafe we usually hang out during break.

"What part of childhood did you use backpacks? I know damn well you despised school" Grace grinned.

She wasn't wrong... definitely had me there.

I sighed when thinking back to the small town in Stardew Valley, it's been ages since my last visit.

Not that I remembered any of them... pretty sure my memories been shut off after Joja had completely corrupted my life.

There was this one time I visited when I was a teenager but it was still a bit foggy..

"When I was a kid I went to visit my grandpa a couple of times in this small town, I had friends there they were my age..."

In the corner of my eye, Grace nodded, indicating for me to continue.

She was always a great listener.

"We would explore the whole town including the forest, anything we found that we thought was cool we'd put it in my backpack that I always carried with me"

I could feel a smile make its way to my face, but of course it was only sad feelings considering I had a very hard time remembering it all.

Forgetting everybody's names didn't help with the guilt either...

All I remember was getting in trouble for being too reckless when jumping into ponds and rivers, messing with the other towns people at times...

"Sounds like you had an amazing childhood"

She was right.. now if only I could remember it.

"yeah.. I did"

________________________________

**Time skip // after lunch break**

Grace had went back to her cubicle and left me alone to work again.

The city lights turned on as the sun began to set behind the tall buildings.

It was so beautiful yet so depressing when the fine dust began disrupting the pretty sights.

But there was never time for sight seeing in the city when working for Satan himself.

My hands and mind were busy rummaging through papers and papers in my desk drawers, desperately searching for the paper that was due today.

I had forgotten about it until now.

If I focus hard enough, it could be done by the end of today!

But focus was never in my vocabulary...

An envelope flew from one of the drawers, hitting the ground softly in its old brown tint.

It had a wax stamp, sealing it with the purple letters PT.

The left side of my brain had told me the paper was due, that if I don't get it finished I'll be done for, for sure.

The right side on the other hand, was just ADHD in a box.

Making me stim for hours and distract me of my work.

The right side always seemed to win over in these situations..

My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the envelope, being careful not to rip it of it's old paper.

_Dear y/n_

_If your reading this, you must be in dire need of change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: (farm name). It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my dear. Goodluck  
_

_Love, Grandpa  
_

_P.S if Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?_

Oh shit.

Was I crying?

"Are you okay y/n?!" I hear my one other friend call to me in worry, it was Zen.

Zen, Grace and I have been friends ever since elementary, having our own little band in middle school till the end of high school.

"I'm fine Zen" I giggle.

"better than ever..."

I smile as Zen and Gracie looking at me in worry.

It wasn't sadness that caused the tears... but the fact that Grandpa had cared enough to give me this..

I get up and make my way towards my bosses office, still holding the letter in my hands.

This was a chance for a new life, there was no way I could pass it off..

________________________________

**Time skip // Spring 1 // 10:00 PM**

Everything I needed to survive was packed.

The basic living items like Shampoo, Conditioner, Body wash, my toothbrush and toothpaste...

I already had my wallet, phone, head phones, and charger in my backpack so it was all ready.

My door swung open and Zen and Gracie came in my now empty room.

"Hey y/n!" Grace greeted sweetly.

I smiled and waved at them happily.

Zen just sat on top of a box, sulking in his own sadness.

I frowned at him "Zen, I'll be fine".

He took a second and put a box down revealing all my posters.

"I know.. it's just I don't want us to stop being friends after you've moved.."

Gracie looked down at the realization, now also feeling herself drown in a gloomy aura.

"I have a phone, I'll text and call you guys everyday, I know it's far away but still, your aloud to come and visit me whenever you want"

They both sighed and continued to help me with some boxes.

I was a little sad I couldn't take all my anime merchandise but I told myself I would hide that part of me living in Pelican Town.

There was one box which held some of my favourite mangas but that would be hidden away probably somewhere in my new house.

After finishing packing up I grabbed my backpack and my two boxes filled with clothes and the other with drawing books, the manga and some old photo albums I never cared to look through.

Zen and Gracie drove me to the bus that was gonna drive me to my new home.

I hugged them both, tears welling up in my eyes from the pure love and adoration I had for the two.

Walking into the tan bus and it was cool and refreshing, a fresh smell of hand sanitizer engulfed the area.

The bus started moving and I smiled at them one last time and waved goodbye.

They waved back, Gracie had fallen on her knees, gripping onto Zens T-shirt crying.

The scene stabbed at my heart, wanting to hold them both just one last time..

But it was good for me..

There was one difference that I held that they hadn't, and it's that I was never meant for the city... 

Before I lost sight of them, Grace got up and started waving at me, I then saw her smile brightly towards me as she cried. 

I wiped away my tears and smiled.

Guess this really _was_ a new life...


	3. Pretty ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has her first night in Pelican Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reread and reviewed: no)

**Getting to town // Y/n's POV // Spring 1 //**

It takes about 7 hours on a bus from Zuzu city to Pelican town, of course it was the cause of the stops it takes for others to get on.

I had a lot of time to draw and sleep. 

My music playlist was finished by the time we were about 10 minutes away thanks to my love for music.

The bus pulled to a stop, swallowing the lump in my throat anxiously.

Even if it was a small town.. everybody knew each other while I knew no one...

It would be hard to explain if they all knew and remembered me while I had not recollecting memories of them.

I always thought the cause of my poor memory was just Joja corrupting my brain..

My dad never told me anything on the town or why I couldn't remember it, not that he told me anything...

Our conversations always ended with arguments about mom and my reputation at school.

Peaking through the windows, there was a pretty red head waiting by the stop sign, my cheeks burning up at how pretty she was. 

I slightly panic as I step off the bus, she walks up to me with a small spring in her step which could make anybody smile.

"Y/n! Look at you! You probably don't remember since it's been so long but I'm Robin!" The ginger pulled me into a hug, practically crushing my ribs in the process.

"H-hello.. I'm sorry I don't remember much.." 

Wow smooth.. can you get any lamer?

"Don't worry about it ok? It was a long time ago! Anyways I'm the local carpenter, Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home, He's there right now tidying things up for your new arrival"

Lewis hm? I think grandpa mentioned something about saying hi to Lewis for him.

"Uh yeah thank you" I smiled at her trying to hide the very obvious blush that had plastered itself on my face.

She smiles back and leads me towards my new farm.

As the farm comes into view, my mouth dropped at the sight.

I tried to speak but nothing came out.

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?

If I didn't know any better I would've thought this was more of a jungle than it was a forest.

"It's a mess but you were always a natural as a kid, helping your Grandpa all the time.. so I wouldn't doubt on it sweetheart" Robin reassured me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

As a kid?

She must've been older than me then..

The more I look at her the more familiar she seemed.

Robin.. Carpenter..

Just as my train of thought was starting to remember who she was, the door of the cabin swung open with a bang to the wall.

An old man stood in the doorway, he had very tacky clothing tastes but I guess with his character it suited him in a way..

"Y/n! It's good to see you! You were so little last time you were here, you do rememebr everybody here right?"

Somehow I already knew that the collected hopes of the towns expectations for me would end up crashing down...

"I wouldn't count on it.. my memory is a little foggy.. it was so long ago, I don't even remember the last time I was here.. If I'm correct I came for a bit around at 14 years old but I'm still not sure..."

He sighed, I could feel myself shrinking in his disappointment.

Why did I come here? Maybe I was meant to stay in the city..

"Oh before my grandpa died he handed me this letter he asked if I could say hi to you for him!"

I handed him the slightly crumpled letter.   
the bitter expression he wore morphed into a soft smile, calming my nerves in relief.

"Well seems like something that old man would say"

He wasn't wrong...

"Well miss Y/n I guess you'll have to meet everybody in town again"

Lewis laughed shortly, I smiled at his enthusiasm, feeling determined to fit in once again.

It can't be that hard can it?

Though I wonder if everybody from my childhood is still here..

"well this is your new home-"

"And if you ever wanted to you could always ask me to upgrade it for you! Then you'll have a kitchen!" Pretty ginger interrupted Lewis.

"Robin please.."

He sighed, rubbing his temples in irritation of the middle aged woman.

I giggled and held my hand up to my mouth to cover my laughter, I didn't wanna irritate the poor old man even more than he already was with Robin.

"I'll make sure to remember that" I smiled at the Robin and she smiled back.

Lewis sighed once again.

"Well that's pretty much most of the things you need to know"

Lewis about to walk off then stopped.

"Oh! And I forgot to mention, if you wanna sell anything just put it in this box and I'll come over during the night to pick them up!"

Alright then...

I forced the creeped out feeling to the deepest part of my brain, smiling awkwardly at him.

He's giving you money Y/n... be grateful..

As Lewis walked off Robin then spoke up.

"Feel free to come over! I'm just a left from your cabin up towards the mountains and if you follow that small path you'll be able to find my house! I'll be heading out now!"

She started walking towards the small path she mentioned just now, I turned around towards the cottage and walked up the stairs onto the porch when Robin began speaking once again.

"Uh-" 

"Do you remember anybody from the small group you used to hang out with while you were here visiting your grandpa?"

Her sentence was quiet, it was easy to tell she was looking for a bit of hope but my dumbass still had no idea.

It was no use.. every time I forced myself to rememebr just a single thing my head would ache painfully to the point of tears.

"No I don't.. I'm sorry, maybe it'll come back to me a little later but it's all still so hard to remember"

Robin sighed, smiling sadly at my reply, my heart seemed to ache when seeing her broken expression.

"Alright then! You get settled down and rest up you have lots of work to do"

She looks at all the weeds accompanied by a small fit of laughter., she then waves towards me and walks off.

The sad look she gave me a moment ago made me ponder on who she was.

I knew she was a carpenter..

She's most definitely older so she couldn't have been from the small group I was in..

My mind conjured an image of the woman's hair.

Don't necessarily remember a goner... but there was a small part of it that was familiar.

The lack of knowledge for the kids names seemed to lead me into my own pit of guilt.

There were certain qualities that I _did_ remember, it was a small yet so specific hint that could help me find them a lot easier and a lot faster than not knowing anything at all.

There were around seven kids in the group including me.

We'd been around the same age group and I was accompanied by three other girls.

Three guys.. one of them being blonde the other brown and the one was oddly difficult to remember..

The girls Hair colours consisted of purple, blonde and brown.

Brown haired female only hung out with us at times though...

Having knowing their age and hair, it could take me about three days to find them if I'm busy...

If I get up tomorrow and meet the town, it would be a lot faster, but something told me it wouldn't be that easy if I really met them as soon as I thought I would.

My attention was brought back with a the brown wood of my cabin was lit with the sun setting from behind the trees.

It made a beautiful colour that seemed to soothe my anxiety's over the new lifestyle.

Welp..

Guess I better head inside.

Upon entering the cabin, the walls had a pretty yellow wallpaper and a bed right by the door.

At the end of the bed was a brick fireplace and right next to it was a door which was most likely a bathroom.

There was a coffee table next to the bed, some soft looking cushions as chairs.

No kitchen huh?

This would be a problem, thankfully I was determined to get that house upgrade Robin mentioned.

Closing the door behind me, I tossed my backpack to the end of the bed, sliding by two boxes beneath it.

This seemed like a great time to lay down..

My arms and shoulders ached from carrying the boxes and backpack with me for what felt like an eternity, but at least I could fix my posture now that I don't have to sit down all day on a very uncomfortable desk chair.

I turned around and sat up and my legs dangling from the side of the bed, sitting up my eyes darted to the fireplace, there were tools and a tool belt that could be used for farming.

Working would be left for later on though..

I picked my phone up, lazily staring at my slightly dimmed screen.

My stims kicked in without realization, quietly making a popping noise with my mouth along with some other unique sounds.

"6:01 already?"

I called the groupchat I had with Zen and Gracie and leaned my phone on my backpack sitting beside the coffee table.

They both answered immediately. 

"Y/N!" They yelled at the camera, I laughed and continued talking to them telling them about my day and asking about theirs and constantly making fun of them, just normal bestfriend stuff.

I really hope they can visit sometime.

That'd be really nice...


	4. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n ends up meeting one of the girls in her old friend group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reread and reviewed: no)

**The next day // Spring 2 // 6:00 AM**

The sun poured through my window curtains, leaving a golden trail of light on the wooden floors.

The window was next to the bathroom door so the light fell directly onto my face when waking up.

And man did I both hate and love it.

It woke me up, unfortunately.. but it also gave me warmth in my thin sheets since I never really cared to put the comforter into the sheets.

Zen, Gracie and I were on call till 2:00 AM before I decided it would be a good idea to watch anime till 5:00 AM.

The birds chirping outside my window made me realize the faint blue sky instead of the black starry one I'd admired before.

I started freaking out, feeling as if I would get nothing done the next day so I quickly went to sleep and woke up at 6:00 AM.

"Good morning.." I greeted my reflection in the stand up mirror placed in the corner by the fireplace before standing up to change.

Maybe meeting some people would be a good idea...

I didn't wanna completely be alone forever...

Staring at myself in the mirror satisfied my tastes.

Considering farming was a hard and messy job I had decided on a pair of overalls, a white tee, and some rubber boots.

Usually my hair would stay unkept but meeting people for the first time was a big deal, especially if they've spent their entire lives together...

Having a newcomer in a small community most likely stirred rumours..

Walking out to the porch, my feet tripped over a box.

There was a small note on top.

_'Here's a little thing to get you started._

_-Mayor Lewis'_

Is it money?

Man I hope it's money..

I opened the box and was met with 15 packs of parsnip seeds.

Welp.

Not money... BUT THIS IS GOOD TOO.

Something about the seeds made me wanna get to work immediately.

Never thought there'd come a day where I'd be fond over getting to do my job...

There was a swift bounce in my step, jumping for each porch stair there was till ground.

The seeds were held snug int he front pocket of my overalls, the tool belt around my waist where I took the sythe into my hand.

Clearing some weeds, stray stones and wood could be all that was done for now.. but it was a good start.

__  
  


After clearing out a section for my parsnip seeds, I let the area to seethe in the bright sun for later.

I can plant and chop down some trees later when going home...

For now, a deep urge forced me to town, clearing out the items in my backpack into an empty chest.

An anxious feeling welled up inside of me, thoughts beginning to spread through my head.

What if they don't like me?

What if I was actually a really obnoxious kid and they all hated me back then?

The anxiety's were interrupted when the land became familiar.

Walking into town felt nostalgic, making the grip on the backpack straps tighten in determination.

If I can remember the paths.. I can remember the people.. right?

It was about 10:10 AM now, the sun shined from above, a few clouds strayed in front of it, blocking its view of the town.

Today was a warm day...

Today was also Spring 2 by the mark on the calendar at the town board.

Birthdays and festivals were marked.

Sadly there were only names...

The egg hunt seemed pretty fun, but the flower dance lured me closer to the board.

My mind had conjured a fuzzy image of flowers and a blue sky.

I was dancing with somebody..

But my mind seemed to blur out his face and hair..

A ringing in my ear began which brought me back to reality, groaning at the disappearing sound, my head started to pound after my attempt of remembering.

Maybe I can just get some Advil at Pierres or something.. what a weird name for a store...

"Y/n!" 

A brown haired man from behind the counter yelled out upon entering the store, his smile grew bigger by the second.

Oh no..

He knows me..

Did they all remember me?

"It's been so long! You inherited your grandfathers farm right?"

"Hello, it has been a long time huh? So long I sorta forgot everyone.."

Awkwardly, I tried smiling at him but his disappearing smile made mine look faker by the minute.

Of course it wouldn't be easy meeting people.. 

"Aw that's a shame, maybe your memory will come back in a bit after meeting everybody I'm Pierre anything come back yet?"

"Hmm.. you sold Grandpa seeds.. right?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"Correct! And soon It'll be _you_ I'm selling seeds too!"

I giggled at his remark, his face became the tiniest bit familiar.

Pierre, met.

A door opened from the back and pretty girl with purple hair walked out.

My breath was caught in my throat, my heart beating faster than before.

Don't get too excited, don't get to excited..

If I were to run up to her now she'd probably think I was weird..

But the adrenaline was already pumping..

It was her!

One of the girls in my old group!

"Hey dad" She said with a wave to Pierre before her eyes locked onto mine.

My cheeks felt warm and I could practically feel my ears burning.

My hand raised to wave at her, but the muscles I usually used to smile didn't seem to work which left me to gawk at her.

I MUST'VE LOOKED LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT.

"Y-Y/n?" Her voice came out as a whisper, it shivered a bit.

Her shocked expression changed, replacing it with a happy one before speeding towards me.

She hugged me tightly, her arms around my neck.

The blush that formed on my face began growing.

her chest was completely pressed against mine which gave my brain a reason to panic in her touch.

"It's been so long!"

The panic went away, soon it was just pure guilt.

Its barely been a day in Pelican town and everyone who I've crisped paths with had said the exact same thing...

Her Geary eyes made me feel even more guilty when looking at her now.

"I'm really sorry.."

Her expression showed genuine confusion, my heart aching to have to confess to the pretty female about how I forgot all about her.

"But I can hardly remember anything from when I used to visit, I know I used to hang out with you a lot... and I remember those times when we'd go out adventuring in a group.. but I just don't remember the faces or the names..."

I doubly help but look down at my feet, her face now held an expression you see during a heartbreak.

It hurt me to see her that way, even if I didn't know who she was..

 _'We'll get married for sure when we're older Y/n!"_ A small girls voice rang in my head, it was loud and cheerful and finally, along with the voice came an image.

Years and years of waiting... waiting for a clear picture.

I finally had one...

Long purple hair.

She had a baby face and reached out for me, indicating to take her hand.

I could see the clear image of the sun shining behind her.

I stared back up at the tall female, my eyes watered a tiny bit.

Her name was still unknown to me...

"Please don't worry about it! I'll remember everything some day!" 

I didint realize how loud I was until I backed away from the hug I'd pulled her into.

"Sorry! I got too emotional.." I said with a sheepish smile, rubbing my eyes of the tears.

Her hands now held onto my shoulders tightly, gripping down on it.

It was strong yet so tender..

"I'm Abigail, please call me Abby it's what you used to call me, I'll help"

Help..?

Help with... with what? 

"huh?"

"I'll help you get your memories back, and I can probably call up the old gang and they could help you too"

I'm not sure how I looked but If I had a tail It'd probably be wagging really fast that moment..

A sudden rush of dopamine swam over me.

CALL THEM?

I'D BE ABLE TO MEET THEM ALL.

Pierre stood watching happily.

I smiled at him for a second before looking To Abig-

...

Abby.

"yeah let's do that!"

She smiled one last time before practically dragging me out the store.

"But!" I spouted, she looked back at me with a pout.

"First I have to meet some other people in the town, it'd be better so I could remember more"

She let go of my arm with a sigh.

"Alright but I'll go with you".

With me..

The words left a warm feeling in my chest, soothing me of my anxious ticks.

I smiled at her.

"Yeah! That'd be fun"

We laughed and ran out the store..

Thinking back to the vision I had of her, I noticed how she was still taller than me even now...

I remember her face when she was a kid, and even then was she still..

very pretty...


	5. Chicken man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's come to the early evening of the day and Y/n meets the gloomy alcoholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Shane would be a bit older than 25 so I made the quick decision to change it to 28. It's also changed on the first chapter so it's all good.
> 
> There will be moments indicating Shane crushes on Y/n and they are six years apart. But as long as their both adults and Y/n is not a minor it's completely fine (for me at least).
> 
> TW: small mentions of bombing, attacks
> 
> Reread and reviewed: nope

**Later on in the day // Y/n's POV**

Throughout the rest of the day, Abby had gladly taken the task of showing me the town and even helped me out with meeting the people.

Usually meeting 28 people would've taken forever.. but thanks to the pretty female I've got with me, it went faster than it should've.

I've basically met everyone.. at least I think so..

Abby kept me away from the old hang out group, telling me to be patient when she knew that I was most definitely not.

We stepped into Marnies ranch, taking a deep inhale of the fresh hay bales and what smelt like lilac shampoo.

It was unexpected yet so comforting.

A short woman stepped out from a room behind what seemed to be a counter, she stared up at me before smiling gleefully.

I smiled back at her and waved, shaking her hand before exchanging names.

It was Marnie, Abigail had told me about her before getting to the ranch.

She seemed to remember me, just like the rest of the town..

There was a small gasp and I glanced over to where it had came from.

A small raven haired girl stared at me deeply, a bright pink to her cheeks.

Her dress was a pretty tone of lilac, embroidered darker purple flowers at the ends of her dress which ended right below her knees.

She was also wearing rubber boots.

I kneeled down next to her and gave her a flower I had picked up on the way over, patting her head.

"I-I'm Jas..." She muttered quietly.

"You're very pretty Jas" 

Her cheeks grew an even deeper shade of pink before staring directly to me.

"You smell like grass.."

Uh...

"Thank you" I smiled and stood up, staring at Abby with confusion.

Was that a compliment, or an insult..?

Abby only smiled and looked away, covering her laughter of the interaction.

There was another person in the house, taking my attention away from Abby.

He hunched over a small fridge, looking for something deep into the shelves.

Abby grabbed my arm.

She shook her head no, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

But he seemed so familiar..

"Abby I have to" 

Abby stared at me for a while before finally releasing her hold on my wrist.

He didn't seem to notice my presence, daydreaming whilst he let out all the air in the fridge.

I could feel the cool air brush against the hairs on my arms.

Something about him really made me wanna annoy the guy..

I lowered myself in front of the fridge, my feet glued to the ground beside him.

"Hello!" I grinned, blue sweater guy was startled, tripping back a bit.

His expression held a sense of fear which made me wanna laugh but first impressions were never a good time for teasing... sometimes.

"I'm y/n!"

A small laugh was hidden in between the syllables of my name, it was quite clear I was trying to hold in a laugh.. which only painted an annoyed look on the Blue sweaters face.

"Yeah I know, you annoyed me as a kid, you don't remember?" His eyebrow cocked up but his eyes were still sunken.

"Um sorry.. no I don't, it's been a while.."

"Wait you still haven't recovered from-" Blue sweaters sentence stopped midway when Abby coughed by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Recovered?" I questioned.

What does he mean by recovered?

Maybe he meant my memories...

"Uh.. I'm Shane"

He sighed, bringing my attention back to him.

Shane..

Shane looked tired.

Underneath his eyes were deep, dark bags that stuck out with how pale he was, his hair was slightly messy with bed head.

He could tell me he was actually a ghost and I'd believe him.

It reminded me too much of myself when working at Joja.

An unsettling feeling fell over me, my left brain spouting out strategies to get me out the room we were standing in, the right side panicking and telling me to greet him again.

Do it with a bigger smile this time! The right side told me.

"Hi! I'm Y/n!" I held out my hand to him, smiling at him once again.

Maybe if I'm nice to him, we could get along!

"Y-You already said that.."

Or maybe not...

I was a little startled, upon turning around, Abby had face palmed at my pressured greeting.

To my surprise, Shane took my hand and shook it slowly.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment from the past mistake.

"I also said I remember you so you don't have to repeat your name"

But he could be a little bit nicer..

"Listen, I haven't been here in over five years, you could at least be a tiny bit nicer, ok? Ok"

He was shocked upon hearing my slight annoyance towards the guy but I guess not a lot of people in town are pretty direct when it comes to telling others off.

I looked up at Shane and pulled him closer from our handshake to get a better look.

Shane started looking familiar.

"Uh- y/n"

Abigail spoke up in concern, I could see her shadow reach out for me whilst I terrorized Shane's privacy.

"Shh Abby, trying to remember my childhood, maybe Shane was a jerk to me back then.."

He moves back a little but I go closer, his cheeks glowed with a bright red.

"I don't remember Shane at all so it's weird for me to feel so nostalgic at him being a little rude"

"Wh- huh?"

The man tried to speak, but instead his words came out as stutters, desperately trying to get out my grasp.

After picking up his words, Shane managed to yell out a full sentence in panic.

"You're 22 right? I'm six years older than you, I was probably really young back then so I look different!"

I finally loosened my grip on his hand, stepping back in surprise.

Shane sighed in relief, his shoulders falling back down to earth with a rub at his wrists.

"How'd you know I was 22?"

"You said you were gone for 5+ years and the last time I remembered you was at your grandpas funeral when I was 17, you were 11 back then right? Your grandpa said something about that before he passed"

He was quick with his words, surprising me in the process.

"Yeah.. I was 11, your very smart Shane"

I smiled at him sweetly after his realization of the harsh truth that he had just spouted out previously.

I didn't wanna make him feel guilty over something that was dealt with years ago.

"Wait- I'm sorry I didint mean to.."

Silence filled the room.

There was another mental image of myself.

I was nagging Shane all day, eventually he let me release his chickens all around Joja mart.

We got in huge trouble that day, but we were praised a lot more than we were scolded by the townspeople.

"Yeah I think I remember you now.."

I used to have the nickname 'Chicken man' for him, considering he hung out with a bunch of chickens of course...

I'd pester him about it all day to the point where Abby had to come and drag me away from him so we could hang out.

Shane did change a lot.

I looked back up at the weird grumpy man.

"That's weird of you to apologize, you were always so stubborn.."

Shane would never let me pet the chickens around the ranch, shutting me down each time I asked him to reconsider.

Looking at him now, he was still shocked.

Not sure why though...

Maybe he was pitying me, or maybe he was just surprised to see my memory was returning slowly.

I smiled and turned around.

"Welp I'll be off now, I have a couple certain people to meet today"

Abby instantly locked arms with me, leaving immediately after stepping into her reach.

"Welp that was something.. never seen Shane apologize to anybody before"

She said when leaving the ranch, our steps were synchronized as we made our way back to my farm.

The sky was a nice red orange just like the one you could see in only certain places of the city.

Specifically the parks that were left for the happy couples to stride past.

Zuzu wasn't as bad, it was just my experience that ruined it all for me.

In fact, Zuzu was known for being the most romantic city in all of Ferngill Republic.

Though there was a bit of an exaggeration..

Throughout the years, Zuzu city's people became cold and selfish, nothing but a spec of dust in a galaxy of planets, stars and black holes that could eat us up all in one second.

It lived up to its name for centuries, the parks were beautiful, beaches at night would be lit with pretty fairy lights which set the mood rather well.

The people were sweet and caring, apologized whenever they had bumped into another.

But it all went downhill when there was a bombing back a couple years, I was in high school back then.

After the attack, war began and everyone became wary over each other and their actions.

The city of romantics just became a city on its own.

Everyone was alone, independent if I wanted it to seem a little less depressing.

"Oh right! I should probably text everyone to meet up at your farm!" Abby gleamed with excitement, pulling me out of my trance.

"We did kinda drift a little.. Haley and Alex stayed together while Sebastian, Sam and I stayed in our little group.

"I don't remember them.. but wasn't there another girl? Brown hair, red glasses.."

"Sebastians half sister, Maru, you seem to remember a bit" Abby grinned at me, raising her eyebrow at me.

"You guys still remember where it is?"

"Well.. yeah, it's not like we worked in a depressing office job most our lives"

We laughed at her comment for a good 30 seconds, stopping in our tracks for a breather.

I had actually wheezed and snorted, letting out noises which Abby nicknamed me 'tea kettle'. 

It's been a while since I'd laughed like that.

It made me a bit insecure but people have always said that my laughter always made others laugh even harder.

After cooling down from the wheezing, Abby and I got back to the cabin real quick.

We stayed inside for a good while, it was around 6:10 pm which would give me enough time to recollect some memories with everyone.

Abby and I were laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling whilst some music was turned on in the background.

The window was open so some of the spring wind had given us a great amount of air conditioning.

We spent our time on conversations about the city.. stars.. anything to keep us from getting bored as we waited for the summer group.

It was refreshing being able to talk so openly and freely with somebody new...

Especially with the calm atmosphere we had built together...

That was until there was a knock on the door.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Y/n to meet her childhood friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewed and reread: no

**Narrators POV**

Both Abby and Y/n were startled by the sudden knock at the door, Y/n stood up slowly from the comfortable position they were in.

When opening the door, she was met with a tall skinny blonde.

Turning her head there was yet another blonde, a girl with long wavy hair.

Y/n did think the male looked a bit like he came from dragon ballz...

The other blonde standing on the stairs of the porch she wore a blue shoulder-less shirt and a pink skirt.

There was another which caught her eye.

He had black raven hair which covered a quarter of his face.

Weirdly enough, he reminded her of her old emo friend back in high school who she'd only ever see at the skatepark by the school.

Y/n didn't remember the black haired man...

But strangely.. even without recognizing him immediately, He was the most familiar.

Y/n brushed off the weird feeling and looked over to who looked like your everyday jock.

He stood next to the walking hot topic whilst he played around with the sleeves of his green varsity jacket.

Beside Alex was a short girl with brown hair and red glasses.

Maru!

She was the only one Y/n knew about considering Abby had told her about the girl previous to their arrival.

Their faces became more and more familiar the longer Y/n stared.

There was yet again another ringing in her ear when memories started flooding back in.

Instead of the blurred faces she saw all her life... Y/n remembered what they looked like as kids.

But the black haired man was still unclear.

Her head ached, clips which seemed like they were from a movie played in her mind.

_She was sitting by a cliff side, staring over Zuzu city._

_Y/n twirled a small flower in between her fingertips while she listened to her friend rant._

She didn't know who it was.

Maybe it was the emo?

Y/n wasn't able to finish her thoughts when the Blondie with the mullet pulled her into a tender hug.

"Y/n!" 

He yelled out in excitement, bouncing slightly in place.

Suddenly Y/n felt as if she was dealing with a golden retriever when patting his back.

She had no idea what else to do...

"Your gonna suffocate her if you keep hugging her that tight"

The emo snickered and held the blondes shoulder for a second before passing by to look around the house.

"Oh right! Sorry y/n".

"It's alright!"

There was a sudden out of anxiety in Y/n's stomach.

What were they like now?

How were they back then?

She just didn't know.

Y/n and Abby sat on the bed whilst the group sat on the ground.

"Uh.. I'm really sorry" Y/n muttered quietly, a bead of sweat falling from her cheek.

Abigail stared at her, she was nothing but sympathetic for her old friend.

The group exchanged concerned glances to one another, not knowing the full reason on why Y/n was apologizing, but they had an idea...

"I dont know your names"

A few were hurt by her words, others chose to hide their feelings.

They had their hopes that Y/n would remember them by now, but it seemed she didn't even know the reasoning behind her amnesia.

"She forgot everything"

Abby then spoke up.

She noticed Y/n's sudden anxiety surrounding her person quickly, a sign as to step in to help out.

It was hard watching Y/n crumble.

"B-but I thought.." Dragon ball sputtered.

The emo pulled on his sleeve aggressively, glaring at him as some sort of secret language they had.

Without further interruptions, Abby continued her explanation.

Y/n resting her head softly against Abbys shoulder.

"After getting a job at this shitty workplace, she began to get so mentally deranged she forgot everything about Pelican town, and about _us_ "

Abbys final words sounded painful to the individuals.

Y/n scoffed a bit, though it sounded more like a snicker than what it actually was.

"What's so funny" Abby grinned towards the shorter girl.

"I don't know.. it just sounds so pathetic when I listen to it, nothing like that should be able to erase my childhood, unless of course I had some kind of head injury.. but I don't recall having one at any point..."

Y/n drifted off to her own world, leaning back to sit against the wall as she thought back to any tragic incidents she's been in.

The attack at Zuzu was a candidate for traumatizing her, though it was highly unlikely considering she had the guts to run back home from school where police officers were patrolling the hallways everyone sat in.

Body checking a police officer aside to leave the schools perimeter was probably a bad idea..

Y/n only noticed how far the wall was when falling onto her back with a yelp and a bump to the head from the wall.

Abby held in her laughter, trying her best not to be mean as Y/n's face had gone all red in embarrassment.

"Well I guess now you have some sort of head injury" 

Y/n sighed and rubbed the top of her head, stopping immediately after feeling the tender spot she had put pressure on.

Abigail sighed with her and dragged her to the floor with everybody else, creating a small circle around the coffee table.

"Then.. how'd you meet Abby so quick?"

The female blonde asked, cocking her eyebrow towards the h/c girl.

"I went to Pierres this morning and ran into her" Y/n smiled, resting her head on the bed.

Abby did the same and they looked at each other with soft smiles.

_Man Abby was pretty..._

Y/n could practically fall for her there.

But with a small blush, Abby began speaking again, now introducing everyone to the farmer.

Starting with Alex, onto Haley, Maru, Sam and then Sebastian.

Sebastian...

The name finally gave Y/n her last hint to figuring out the last kid.

He was originally a ginger, like Robin if she remembered hard enough...

Though there was a small memory in which Sebastian, Abby, Sam and Y/n had all locked themselves in Sebastians bathroom, dyeing the boys hair black.

The colour change was most likely the cause of the memory problems with the guy.

"Oh also I'm not sure if you remember, but you actually participated in the flower dance with us, and it was our first one too!" Abby grinned.

Y/n pondered on the thought, was she seriously that young to visit the town?

Her heart ached at the thought, having such friends at a young age and completely forgetting all about them just added onto her guilt.

"I think I remember a little bit of that but I'm not sure who I danced with..."

"It was Sebastian"

Haley deadpanned, staring deep into Y/n's eyes.

The farmer blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You danced with Sebastian at the flower dance when we were five"

She said again.

"Oh"

She wasn't disappointed...

More like she had no idea what the fuck to say.

Sebastian looked over to Y/n who's cheeks were painted over with a light pink.

Though she was a sight for sour eyes, he had to look away as he felt his own cheeks start to heat.

He wanted nothing more than to mention how close they were when they were kids, but something stopped him.

Maybe it was the crushing anxiety he constantly had in him?

Or maybe it was the fact that they argued a lot as kids that made it seem like they weren't as close.

But behind closed doors, they always seemed to know how the other felt.

Sebastian liked Y/n.

And she liked him back.

He remembered it all.

Did he still feel that way?

Probably not.

But it would've been nice for Y/n to remember just as much as he did...

There was a pause in time when Sebastian had heard the farmers laughter.

Looking back at her he noticed that everyone was in a laughing fit.

Abby had tried to wink at Y/n but failed miserably and ended up using both her eyes to do so.

Something about the situation felt real nostalgic.

Like how it was when they were kids...

Soon enough Sebastian began chuckling to himself.

But their laughter was interrupted when Y/n's phone started ringing.


End file.
